


consent

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, amami writes happy books bc why not, kiyo writes ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Amami and Shinguji are writers of different genres. Fans think that they're rivals, but they never met.Until Shinguji's secretary, Shirogane, who is currently dating Amami's secretary, Harukawa, invites him in one of the author's parties.





	consent

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YO I WAS SUPPOSED POST THIS A WEEK AGO BUT INTERNET GOT CUT

Amami had just published a book today. Shinguji published a book the same day today. All their fans were lining up on the aisle off the book store, both with the books of the said writers. Amami's writings were carefree, light, and talks about the joys of life. He had said to the press one time that _it is free from all sadness._ Shinguji's, on the other hand, is the complete _opposite_ of what Amami writes. It was filled with death, horror, a realistic sense. But most people loved their books anyway.

"They published it on the same day!", squeals one of the fans, holding the books tight to her chest.

One fan nods. "Yeah. Seems as if... they're rivals."

Another pipes up. "Sounds like it. They almost _always_ publish their books on the same day as the other."

In reality, those two had never met. Yet they were always acknowledged with each other's presences, whenever they were on a crowd of fans or at the bookstore disguised as someone wanting to buy the other's books. They only think of each other as _best selling authors,_ nothing more. Whenever they showed up on Shinguji's book signing events, they would ask him if he were rivals with Amami. He just brushes it off and tells them that it was quite _rude_ to ask such personal questions. Whenever the fans ask Amami if he was rivals with Shinguji, he just simply smiles and stays silent. Fans and people may think that that means they hate each other, but no. They just find their fans quite irritating whenever they ask them about some author they _never_ even met.

Well, until now.

A knock on Amami's door. Getting up, and, realizing he was barely clothed when he touches the scars on his chest, he hurriedly takes one of the shirts from his wardrobe and puts it on. He opens the door, then smiles when he sees it was just Harukawa.

"Maki", Amami greets with a cheerful smile. Harukawa rolls her eyes.

"So, you said you wanted a _meet-and-greet?_ ", she says it on a condescending tone.

Amami nods excitedly. "Yeah. It'd be fun knowing that some of my friends would be there."

Harukawa sighs. "I have a date with Tsumugi tonight."

"You can invite her tonight."

"She's the editor of Shinguji's works."

Amami sighs. "Maki, how many times? Me and Shinguji are not rivals! We barely know each other."

Maki shrugs. "Yeah."

"And you're going to accompany me on the meet-and-greet."

"Why are you asking me to accompany you on _your_ meet-and-greet?"

"You can bring your date, I just don't want to get hoarded by fans."

Harukawa shrugs. "Fine, let me text her first."

"Thanks, Maki."

Harukawa slams the door on Amami's face, muttering for him to _dress properly._ She takes her phone out and texts Shirogane.

**From Maki: Hey, Tsumugi, we have to cancel our date.**

**To Maki: Why? I'm hurt.**

**From Maki: Anyways, I'm inviting you to my author's Meet-and-Greet. Begged me to accompany him.**

**To Maki: I wanna be in his Meet-and-Greet! Say, his name's Rantaro Amami, right?**

**From Maki: Yes?**

**To Maki: Good.**

Harukawa raises a brow. _What is Tsumugi going to do?_ That girl always cooks up the grandest of all schemes to get what she wants.

* * *

Shirogane turns her phone off and turns to Shinguji, who was, surprisingly, eating _and_ writing something at the same time. She's quite impressed by his skill, but she always wanted the writer to losen up. This would be a perfect time to get anti-social Shinguji to interact with other people, other than herself or his fans.

"We're going somewhere tonight", Shirogane announces. Shinguji looks up.

"I thought you were going out with that Harukawa-girl?", he says.

"Change of plans! And _you're_ going out tonight."

"Why, may I ask?"

"You need to get loose, Kiyo!"

Shinguji just sighs. "I don't _need_ to get loose. I'm perfectly fine."

Shirogane huffs. "Well, I'm sorry, but you _have_ to. You've been cooped up in your house for weeks! All I want is for you to make friends!"

"You're my friend."

"I know, but I can't be your friend in a _long run._ You need new friends! You know that guy who everyone thinks is your writing rival?"

"Amami Rantaro?"

Shirogane nods. "Well, my girlfriend- who's the editor of Amami's books- invited me to his Meet-and-Greet."

Shinguji shakes his head. "I don't want to."

Shirogane smiles. "Come on, Kiyo! You said it youself that you were always curious about that Amami guy!"

"But I'm not interested in coming to his party."

"If you don't come, I won't edit your next book."

Shinguji looks at her with amusement. "Are you... _bribing_ me?"

Shirogane crosses her arms then frowns. "Yep!"

The other groans behind his mask. "Fine. But we're going to leave an hour into the party."

"Okay then."

* * *

Amami was signing some autographs for fans, but was really bored. He spots Harukawa talking to a girl with blue hair and glasses. That must be her girlfriend. Amami sighs. Now he's only with his fans. He just wanted someone to talk to other than his fans. He sits down near the corner of the room. He was really regretting throwing this Meet-and-Greet. He wanted to go back to his bedroom and sleep, or make the first draft of his next book.

"Bored of this social party?", a voice asks. Amami looks up, and sees a pair of golden eyes he had never seen before.

"Yeah, I kinda regret throwing it", Amami replies, looking at the ground.

"Ah, you must be Amami Rantaro, right?"

"Yes."

The taller one reaches out a hand. Amami sees that it's bandaged. "My name is Korekiyo Shinguji."

Amami's eyes brighten. "Oh, so you're my _enemy._ "

Shinguji chuckles. "This is our fist time meeting each other, correct?"

"I guess."

"Wanna go to someplace quiet?"

"Yeah, sure."

Amami grabs ahold of Shinguji's arm, and to his surprise, walks to the staircase. They make their way through some doors, until Amami opens one and ushers Shinguji in. Shinguji looks around. He guesses that this was the grren-haired boy's bedroom, due to stacks of papers and books piled on one desk, and that there was a bed. The room was quite dark, and Amami switches the lights on. It reveals light blue curtains with waves on each side. His bed has the same print as the shirt he is wearing now.

_He must be a travelling type,_ Shinguji thinks, looking at the bedroom. He sees picture frames on the walls. _Yeah. He must have travelled across the world._

"I really like going to adventures", Amami confirms, sitting on his bed. He pats the space next to him, motioning for Shinguji to sit beside him. Shinguji does.

"It is quite obvious", he replies. "I have some questions I want to ask."

"Oh? Like what?"

"About your books."

"What about them?"

"I'm not intending to be rude, but your books seem to not acknowledge real life. It just focuses on happy parts of life, the pleasures of it. I rarely see you write anything sad or negative in your books. I must ask: Why?"

Amami chuckles, then looks at Shinguji with an unreadable expression. "Real life is already a mess, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Why add bad stuff about real life if it would only make you depressed. And, pardon me, Shinguji, I have read one of your books, and it left me sour for hours."

"You must have a low tolerance for my field of writings. Your writing just bothers me."

"Hm? Why?"

Kiyo just shrugs. "It's not life."

"Neither are your books."

They just sit there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Amami was smirking; something Kiyo thinks would be what a playboy would do. Kiyo stares at him blankly, with his golden eyes locked with Amami's green eyes. Then, Kiyo bridges the distance between their lips. Amami lets out a noise of surprise, but kisses him back.

* * *

A few days later, they were seen talking to each other, reading each other's works while making comments about it, holding hands, and everything affectionate. Shirogane smiles and looks at Harukawa, who raises a brow.

"Didn't know you were a match maker, Tsumugi", Harukawa says.

Shirogane laughs. "What? We've been together for seven months!"

Harukawa rolls her eyes, but kisses Shirogane on the cheek. "Well, yeah."

They watch Shinguji and Amami talk to each other, blushing, and basically being a bizarre kind of couple.


End file.
